


Twenty One Pilots Meat Tentacle Hentai

by NervousAndAkward



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, JUST, M/M, NSFW, Other, Sex, WTF, i dont even know how to explain it, it was written at 3 in the morning, its awful - Freeform, kids with ass cancer, large intestine ripping, this is NOT okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAndAkward/pseuds/NervousAndAkward
Summary: Some weird ass shit that should never have been written.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh grabbed tylers waist and smiled and they just came home from their concerts and they were in the car tyler pulled over to a place of no where and josh was like “where are we tyler” and tyler was like “shh be quiet theyre gonna hear us” josh then says “who are you talking about” tylers like “them” and he points to the extraterrestrial area 51 building. Josh is then like “holy guacomole whyd you bring me here” and then hes like tyler like “dont speak” as he pulls out full black clothes and suction cups and attachted to the suction cups were tentacles. “What are the tentacles for?” josh said. “Oh i guess i accidently pulled those out. Those are for later” tyler said and then put them away. They put on the suction cups and black clothes and tyler says “let’s do this” tyler and josh start to climb to the top of the area 51 building. They was a latch on top of the building and they climbed in sneakily but sexily. Josh then says “you like gripping onto that rope, dont you tyler.” tyler then replies “you know it.” they got down off the rope and had seen a terrible sight. There were a bunch of monsters with tentacles in glass cages. Tyler then began to mock them. He swivvered his arms and let out a little “coo!” sound. Josh then looks at him and calls him an idiot. “Idiot.” then abuses him by slapping his calf. As they walked through the isle of tentacle monsters in cages tyler then proclaims “you know how im feeling right now josh?” tyler then continues to say “im feeling like the area betweeen your big toe and that one other toe that nobody likes.” josh is like “youre correct.” they then walk up stairs to get to the control center. Tylers like “josh look theres another trapdoor to the roof.” josh then laughs like a cows sexy udder because ‘trapdoor’ was one of their songs. Tyler looks down at the control panel and sees 4 buttons. One of them reads ‘species 1’ another ‘species 2’ continuing with an all button. The last one reads ‘all species with tentacles/hentai’. Tyler then looks at josh with a smirk. Tyler then says “you like jazz?” josh then smiles and nods silently. Josh goes up to the roof as tyler smashes his thumb on the hentai button. Tyler followed behind josh up to the roof. They then watched the world slowly end with hentai porn. Josh then got inspired by this scene. Josh grabbed Tyler's rock hard member and straddled him. Tyler looked straight into Josh's eyes, only hungry for dick. He closed his eyes, leaving it up to Josh. Tyler felt a very cold sensation go up his man hole. It felt good at first. But then, it went further. And further. Into his large intestine. Soon he felt it in his esophagus. Holy shit!!! Josh's member has erected into a 5 foot long child!!!! tyler heard Josh grunt. He slowly opened his eyes to see a bum hungry, kracken like figure. It had huge long tentacles. tyler looked to his left and saw the same thing happening to Josh. The tentacle went all the way. It widened Josh's jaw, killing him almost instantly. Even dead Tyler wanted to foock that sexy motherfoocker. Tyler's tentacle hadn't in fact gone all the way. It pleasured him fully. Giving him a powerful feeling in his stomach. He felt like Megamind finally becoming the good guy but still being a badass. The kracken then lept off the grown, flying into the sky with a dead Josh on one tentacle and a moaning Tyler on the other this tentacle. Tyler then saw he was the only one alive as he flew through all the land. Everybody had already been either I love my mom pleasured or fucked to death. Tyler slipped off of his tentacle, along with the dead Josh, and fell onto the roof of a house. Tyler layed out Josh and ran to the immediate children's hospital. Multiple people were being taken care of. Tyler ran to the cancer floor and stole a kid with ass cancer. He threw the kid out the window and then jumped out, landing on the kid with ass cancer. He had used him as a landing base. Although the kid had cancer, Tyler couldn't lie, he had a pretty nice fluffy ass. He then dragged the crying kid with ass cancer and layed him out next to Josh. Covering the kid with mud. He took the kids hat and filled it with his own cum and hamster blood, making the kid with ass cancer suck it through his ass with a straw. His ass was so clenched it was as if he was trying to break a watermelon only using 2 of his finest cancerous cheeks. He then forced the kid to do a dick queef (a queef but with a dick) on josh, giving josh eternal life. Josh grabbed Tyler and they had an instant fuck. With Tyler's new and improved tentacle juices and new family members, and with Josh's hamster blood and cum queef, they were immune and happy. They soon grew up in a loving house built by the krackens. Tyler was pregnant with a half human half plant half tentacle alien creature. They grew up with their new kid they named Daquan so they can hit him. They all love eachother. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

im sorry  
i didnt write most of this  
it was a friend as i wrote down her rambles  
but i think it turned out pretty good

 

jk

kms


End file.
